


Every Rose Has Its Thorn

by Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP (cajungirlkye)



Series: Oops, Wrong Journal [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Emotional Manipulation, This just has a lot of feels ok, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/Sam-Winchester-is-my-OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 2 imagines: "Imagine that you & Sam have hit a rough patch in your relationship and Cas asks Sam if he thinks that there is any hope for you two"/"Imagine getting into an argument with Sam and he ends up feeling bad afterward when he finds you crying". <br/>Also a mention of "Imagine Sam staring at you and when you ask him what his problem is he tells you you're beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of past manipulation & emotional abuse.

The door to the bunker slammed open.  Y/N stalked in with a livid Sam behind her. "I can't believe you could be so stupid as to go off after a shifter with absolutely NO backup! You could've been killed! I had no idea what had happened to you! You're lucky that Cas could track you down, Y/N!" Sam yelled. He slammed his fist down on the table and Y/N flinched, then started backing away, wide-eyed.

Y/N put her hands in front of herself as if to appease Sam."I'm sorry, ok? It's all my fault. I thought I could handle it. I'm - I'm so sorry, Sam."  Her face crumpled and she fled towards the bedrooms.

Sam slumped down into a kitchen chair. He ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly, tears pooling in his eyes.

Finally, he sighed and started to pray.

_"Cas, I need you. Help me, please. I don't know what to do."_

"Hello, Sam. You require my assistance?"

Sam's head popped up and he glanced at Castiel.

"You're crying," Cas observed. "Why are you crying?"

"Cas, I need help. Y/N and I just had a huge fight and I think I scared her."

"I'm really not qualified -" Cas cut himself off at the broken look on Sam's face.  He sat down next to Sam at the table and sighed.

Sam sniffled. "Ever since she got abducted by that demon a couple of months ago we keep having these stupid petty fights and she's become all moody and withdrawn.  Tonight I lost my temper with her, and... She looked terrified of me, like I was going to hurt her or something."

"This is really something you should ask Y/N about..."

"She won't talk to me about it, Cas. I've tried asking her. She won't open up to me. I... I just want to understand."

Cas contemplated for a moment then sighed. "Y/N's ex-husband was controlling, manipulative and emotionally abusive to her. Every time they would have any kind of issue he would make everything out to be her fault until she conformed to his will. He also cheated on her and blamed her for that as well."

Sam's jaw tightened. "He never hit her, did he? If he ever did I'll find the son of a bitch and kill him myself."

Cas shook his head. "No, he never was physically abusive but he frequently would get in her face and would throw objects and punch the walls and tables. Her ex had a really bad temper and Y/N was frightened that it would come to that though."

Sam groaned. "Shit. I lost my temper earlier and hit the table."

Cas stood up.

"Do you think that there is any hope for you two?" he asked.

"I believe, yeah," Sam replied. He glanced toward the hallway. "I'm just... right now I'm finding it really hard to love someone you're not sure loves you back anymore. I'm afraid she'll never look at me the same way again and I can't handle that." He looked at Cas, sadness etched into his features. "You didn't see her face."

Cas's face filled with pity. "She loves you, Sam. I know she loves you. She needs you, now more than ever.  God has plans for you two. You're each other's destiny.  So go to her, talk to her." He then disappeared.

Sam sat for a few minutes, reflecting on what Cas had said, then got up to go find Y/N. She wasn't in their bedroom nor her old bedroom so Sam headed toward the library.

The library was Sam's & Y/N's favorite spot in the entire bunker to be together. Sam had so many good memories with Y/N in that library. It was where he & Y/N had their first kiss, where they would go just to have some time together, just the two of them, where Sam would spend an hour just watching Y/N with her head bent over a book, reading. Sam loved the way Y/N would get so engrossed in what she was reading that it would take a while for her to notice him staring at her. "What's your damage, Sam?" she finally asked one day. "You are... so beautiful," Sam had replied, and the smile on Y/N's face had made Sam realize that he was in love with her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

As he got near the library he could hear crying.

_'Fuck,'_ Sam thought. He certainly hadn't meant to make Y/N cry. He walked into the doorway. Y/N was curled up facing the back of the sofa.

Sam knocked on the doorway. "Y/N, can I come in?"

There was no answer. Sam stepped into the library and knelt in front of the sofa.

"Look, Y/N. You're obviously not ok. Please, just talk to me," Sam pleaded. "Let me make it up to you."

After a few seconds Y/N turned around.

"Hey there, beautiful," Sam said softly. He gently brushed Y/N's hair out of her face.

Y/N sat up and wiped her eyes.  Sam could see her taking in his red-rimmed eyes and blotchy complexion.

"I talked to Cas. He... he told me about your ex."

Y/N's face crumpled again.

"Oh, no, baby, please don't cry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm so sorry, don't cry, please." Sam felt terrible.

"Why didn't you just tell me about your situation?" Sam asked.

"The night you rescued me from that demon - He... he had told me things, " Y/N sobbed. "He said that I deserved to be treated like I did and that my ex cheating on me was my fault. I didn't want you to know how pathetic I was because then you would leave me."

_So that's why she's been so distant,_ Sam thought. He shook his head. "You're not pathetic. None of that was your fault. Your ex was an abusive asshole who didn't deserve such a beautiful person like you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Y/N," Sam continued. "I didn't know... I'm so sorry for losing my temper with you.  I'd never hurt you and I mean it from the bottom of my heart that I will never ever frighten you like that again. Please believe me."

"I - love you - too, Sam," Y/N hiccupped.

Sam wrapped his arms around Y/N and rubbed her back slowly. "Shhh," he soothed. "I'm so sorry that you ever had to go through something like that. Just please talk to me next time something's bothering you, ok? I love you so much and I don't want to ever lose you, especially over some misunderstanding."

Y/N sniffled and nodded.

"Let's go to bed," Sam suggested. "You must be exhausted." He picked Y/N up and carried her, bridal style, to their bedroom.

Once they were in bed, Sam pulled Y/N's back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively and pulling her tight to him. He nuzzled her hair.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Y/N whispered. "I thought I could handle it. I should've taken backup."

"Don't worry about tonight," Sam replied. "You're safe, that's all that matters." He placed a gentle kiss on Y/N's neck, right where he knew a sensitive spot was, and she shivered and snuggled closer to him.

Sam smiled. "I love you."

Y/N turned over so she was facing him. She smiled at him, a genuine smile, for the first time in months. "I love you too."

Sam kissed her softly and watched her fall asleep in his arms.

_Thank you, Cas,_ he thought and could swear he heard a ' _you're welcome'_ in return.


End file.
